When I Look At You
by flystyle23.go.dolphins
Summary: Jasper finds Maggie sitting on his porch. The link stopped working so I had to re-upload this. Jaggie, a little OOC. Mentions attempted suicide.


**A/N: So this is not my first Unnatural History fanfic but it's the first I've posted. I haven't posted anything on here in forever, but this idea wouldn't get out of my head, so naturally, I had to write it. I hope you enjoy! It's a sonfic to When I Look At You, by Miley Cyrus. I haven't actually seen The Last Song, but I think the song is pretty god, despite my usual disdain for Miley stuff. haha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Unnatural History!**

When I Look At You

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everbody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the night's so long._

_Cause there is no guarantee,_

_That this life is easy._

She was sitting on his front porch when he drove up and saw her. The first thing he noticed was how her shoulders were slumped in defeat and her toes were angled towards each other, as if she was ashamed.

He stepped out of the car and ran to her. She glanced up at him, eyes brimming with tears, and then ducked back behind a curtain of hair, as if she was hiding from him.

He wrapped his arm around her tiny, quivering frame and held on as she cried. He didn't ask what was wrong; he didn't tell her it would be okay. He left the words out of it and held her.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

Finally, she looked up at him with wide eyes and mascara running down her cheeks. His thumb somehow found her smooth skin and wiped away the tears, and his lips found her temple in a gentle kiss. Her head found his shoulder, and her hand found his and clutched on for dear life.

_When I look at you, _

_I see forgiveness, _

_I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon,_

_Right there where they belong. _

_And I know I'm not alone._

It grew dark quickly, but they remained on the steps outside his house. Finally, she lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, Maggs?"

"Thank you."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I guess I could."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_and I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

"What happened?" He asked, and she let her head drop back to his shoulder.

"I almost killed myself," she stated matter-of-factly. He sucked in a shocked breath and held her a little closer.

"How? Why?"

"Razor blade. Because I can't handle it."

"What?"

"Anything."

"What are you talking about? You're the smartest, most beautiful girl I've ever met! You're Margaret Winnock. You handle everything perfectly."

"No. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of being perfect. I'm sick of everyone expecting so much from me. I'm sick of being too focused to feel. I've never felt…."

"What?"

"Anything!" She turned her back to him and buried her head in her hands. "I've never felt…anything. I just wanted to…I just wanted to know that I'm alive," she said, and she pulled down her sleeve, revealing three jagged cuts across her wrist.

"Maggie," he gasped, and shut his eyes. This could not be happening. She was the one who had it all together. If she didn't, how could anyone else ever hope to?

"I shouldn't have done it. I know. But I just…I had to…."

"Feel?" He asked her angrily, whirling her around to face him.

"Yeah…" she mumbled nervously, tensing in his grasp.

"What's a Goddamn blade going to make you feel, Maggie? Huh?" He nearly yelled, and she tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was too strong. "It makes you hurt, and it makes you bleed, but it's not going to make you feel anything! Not like this," he shouted, and smashed his lips forcefully onto hers. She recoiled in shock, and he pulled back. "There! Did that make you feel enough?" He yelled.

She just looked back at him with shocked, almost scared eyes. But there was something else there too. Something curious, and maybe even relieved.

_You appear just like a dream to me. _

_Just like kaleidoscope colors,_

_That cover me,_

_All I need,_

_Every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know you're beautiful!_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Or done that. Or any of it. I wasn't thinking-" He started, but she cut him off by crushing his lips with her own. He eagerly responded, pulling her closer and pressing his lips harder against hers. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip, and he immediately granted her access. She battled his tongue with her own and bit his lip. He growled and pulled her closer still. Finally, gasping for air, hearts beating wildly, and heads spinning, they pulled apart and stared at each other, looking for answers in each other's eyes.

Finally, she settled back into his arms without a word, and he accepted her without question. They sat like that for what seemed like centuries. And then, finally, she stood up and pulled him with her. She gazed at him for a second before setting a gentle peck on his lips. He smiled down at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _

_and I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_I look at you, Yeah, Woah._

"I should go home."

"You aren't going to try to kill yourself again, are you?" He asked, eyes searching hers for the truth and voice concerned.

"No. Not when I've got something else to make me feel something."

"Good," he whispered softly, and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"Anytime, Maggie."

"Well, um, bye I guess."

"Yeah. Bye. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?"

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning for breakfast," she said, a smile toying with her lips.

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

She took one last look at him and smiled, then drove away.

_You appear just like a dream to me._

**A/N: Well there ya go. I hope you liked it, despite the OOCness and overall ridiculously overdramatic plot! :) Please review!**


End file.
